fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Topic:Marty
Marty is a guitarist and a worker of Papa's Burgeria. He first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! His younger sister is Clover. He is in a band called "Scarlett and the Shakers" with Clover and Scarlett Appearance Marty wears a maroon and white striped polo shirt with a floor vest and matching jeans with grey underpants. He has blonde, spiky hair and has a short beard. His shoes are black on the back and white on the front with white laces. He never wears his chef clothes unless he's working. Flipdeck Info Marty is the spiky-haired guy behind the counter of Papa's Burgeria. He got his full time job from a Golden Ticket Customer contest held by Papa Louie When he's not flipping burgers, he's strumming out three-chord songs on his guitar (which looks like a burger) with his youngest sister, Clover, on drums. Ranks PL:WPA:11 Pizzeria:1 Burgeria (Papa Louie version only) : 44 (iPad version only): 1 Taco Mia: 33 Freezeria: 8 Pancakeria: 20 Wingeria: 41 Hot Doggeria: 17 Cupcakeria: 59 Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 6 olives (right) * 5 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Rare Patty * Ketchup * Cheese * Tomato * Mayo * Pickle * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Pork * Verde Sauce * Cheese * Loco Sauce * Peppers * Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria * Large Banana Sundae with Blueberries * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Sprinkles * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Waffle * Maple Syrup * Bacon Waffle * 4 Butters * Drink ** Large Chocolate Milk Papa's Wingeria * 3 Atomic Shrimps * 3 Atomic Wings * 12 Red Peppers * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Regular Bun * Cheese * Onions * Ketchup * Sport Pepper * Tomato * Sport Pepper * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Hyper Green ** Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Bacon * Lettuce * Tomato * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Blueberry Cake * Forest Green Frosting * Santa Cookie Drizzle (Sprinkles in other holidays) * Vanilla Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Cherry ** Tree Cookie (Cloudberry in other holidays) ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** Cherry ** Gingerbread Man (Cloudberry in other holidays) ** Cherry Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! He is one of the starting characters, along with Rita, in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! and he has no special skill. His weapon is a spatula like hers. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: He won to Mitch in the first round and Wally to the second. At the third round he lost to Carlo Romano. Trivia *It is revealed that Carlo Romano taught him his first guitar chords. *He plays in a band consisting of him and his sister, Clover and cousin Scarlett called Scarlett and the Shakers. *In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, he lost the Pepperoni Division Finals to Carlo Romano (his guitar tutor). *He has a teal car shown in Off to Work part 3 which resembles a first generation VW Polo, but also a Peugeot 205 and a first generation Renault Clio. *His guitar is similar to a Fender Stratocaster. *Marty makes a cameo in Papa's Taco Mia, and can be seen in line for the Taco Eating Contest along with Roy and Rita (all previous workers). Unlockable toppings along with him *In Pancakeria, he is unlockable along with Milk. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlockable along with Sport Pepper. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlockable along with Forest Green Frosting Gallery Marty.jpg Martyhuh.jpg Marty 2.jpg angrymarty.JPG|Marty gets a hill of peppers Mf.png Marty 2.png Clover. Jpg|Sister of Marty M.jpg|Marty among the "M" customers Frame03.jpg Frame02-300x178.jpg Frame011-300x178.jpg File:Nonecansee-d4ttx6x.jpg|Marty vs Maggie Marty.PNG Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous workers standing in line for the contest. PM.png Marty and Clover.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:People with cars Category:Adults Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:People with blonde hair Category:Guitarist Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Category:Non Closers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:People who have an Occupation Category:M customers Category:Christmas Customers